Primos
by VicPin
Summary: :Oneshot breve: Clyde le hace a Butters una pregunta sumamente y extrañamente razonable: "¿Cómo está eso de que tú y Trent Boyett sean primos?" ¿Qué dijo Butters al respecto... Y qué tiene que ver Kenny al final? ¡Pásenle y disfruten! :Dedicado a Luis Carlos:


_**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Aquí VicPin un poco neuras por la tesis (debo entregar mis avances mañana!), y aprovechando un poco de tiempo para subir este oneshot, el cual se lo dedico a Luis Carlos por su aniversario primero en Fanfiction XD.**_

_**Ojalá lo disfruten!**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Los personajes pertenecen a Comedy Central.**_

* * *

**Primos.**

Clyde Donovan, de 18 años, estaba sentado junto a Butters Stotch, de su misma edad, redactando la tarea de Biología, la cual debían entregar al día siguiente. Ambos jóvenes eran compañeros de equipo y muy buenos amigos desde que pasaran al sexto grado.

Ahora bien, el joven Donovan tenía una pregunta en su mente desde hace varios días, o más bien, desde hace más de un año.

Había buscado un momento adecuado para externarle esa pregunta al joven Stotch, pero no se había dado un momento propicio hasta ahora, aprovechando que ambos estaban a solas en el cuarto de Donovan. A eso, pensaba en cómo externársela sin ofenderle y sin preocuparle, aunque creyó que lo mejor sería planteárselo de forma concreta.

Suspirando hondamente, se volvió hacia Butters y le dijo:

- Butters.

- ¿Hmmm?

- Uhmmm… Butters, siempre he querido preguntarte algo.

- ¿Uh? ¿Algo? – inquirió el rubio con extrañeza.

- Bueno… Esto… No sé si sea prudente preguntarlo, pero… Uhmmm… ¿En qué forma están relacionados tú y Trent Boyett?

Clyde esperaba que Butters temblara de miedo ante la sola mención del bravucón más agresivo de la preparatoria. Sin embargo, lo que vio fue algo muy inédito en el Stotch: Éste, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y con una sonrisa angelical, le respondió:

- Somos primos.

- S-sé qué son primos, pero a donde voy es ¿cómo? ¿Cómo está eso?

- Oh… Bueno, es un poco complicado de explicar, pero trataré de ser lo más simple posible, ¿vale?

- Uhmmm… Bueno… Está bien…

- Bien. Uhmmm… Mi madre y la madre de Trent son primas hermanas. Sus mamás, o sea, nuestras abuelas, son hermanas. Ambas se llevaban muy bien y nuestras mamás también se llevan bien hasta la fecha, sólo que no se habían contactado mucho en el pasado debido a que estaban constantemente de viaje.

- Ya veo… ¿Y cómo reaccionó el orangután al respecto cuando se enteró?

- Clyde, no insultes a mi primo… Y, bueno, él reaccionó de manera negativa. Digo, con todo lo sucedido en el Preescolar, tú sabes…

- Uhmmm… Entiendo… Un poco…Pero no entiendo cómo es que, habiendo reaccionado de manera negativa, se lleven tan bien ahora.

- Je… En realidad bastaba con que yo confesara todo y le pidiera perdón… Aunque sí nos llevó mucho tiempo poder acoplarnos.

- ¿O sea que sí tuvieron sexo?

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Clyde, es mi primo!

- Lo sé, pero Kenny comentó que posiblemente él te perdonó a cambio de que te folle por el culo cuántas veces quiera.

- ¡¿Qué qué?!

- Bueno, eso dijo él al notar que tienes las caderas un poco más anchas…

- ¡Oh, Jesucristo! Clyde, nunca hubo sexo entre nosotros, ¡jamás! Y eso de las caderas anchas es puro cuento.

- No me lo digas a mí. Kenny hizo esa sugerencia desde que les vio caminar juntos la primera vez.

- ¿Con que eso dijo, eh? – le interrumpió una voz.

Clyde palideció enseguida al reconocer en la voz al mismísimo Trent Boyett. Volviéndose hacia el aludido, le saludó con los nervios a flor de piel:

- O-oh… ¡Ho-hola, Trent! ¿Cómo va todo? ¿T-tatuaje nuevo?

El rubio mayor, con sarcasmo, le respondió:

- Sí, claro, tatuaje nuevo… Por supuesto que todo va bien, Donovan, o al menos iba bien hasta escuchar la tremenda pendejada de Kenny sobre las caderas de Butters y mi supuesta relación sexual con él.

- ¡Viejo, te juro que eso fue lo que dijo Kenny! – exclamó Donovan, quien sentía que estaba a punto de cagarse en los pantalones.

- ¿Y lo sigue sosteniendo?

- ¡Trent! – recriminó Butters.

- N-no lo sé… ¡Trent, por favor, no me mates! ¡Fue idea de Kenny, lo juro!

Boyett bufó y, volviéndose hacia su primo, le dijo:

- Ve a casa. Yo estaré ahí después.

- Trent, por favor – le replicó Butters -, no hagas escándalo por una tontería.

- No te preocupes. Solamente iré a hablar seriamente con Kenny al respecto…

**_&%&%&_**

- Muchas gracias por haber sido un bocón, Clyde – reclamó Kenny muy molesto al día siguiente en la escuela.

- Lo siento mucho, Kenny, en verdad. No pensé que Trent se enteraría – comentó Clyde muy apenado al ver al chico de la parka naranja con un ojo morado y la nariz rota recién curados.

- Pero bien que se lo decías a Butters, cabrón.

- ¡Bueno, tranquilo, tranquilo! Ya… Se me escapó.

- ¿Se te escapó? Cabrón, en verdad creo que Butters sabe guardar mejor los secretos que tú. ¡Por tu culpa, Trent casi me mata!

Mientras que ambos discutían, Butters se acercó a su primo y le dijo:

- Trent, ¿qué diantres le hiciste a Kenny?

Boyett, aspirando una calada de su cigarro y entregándoselo a Josh Meyers, su amigo, le contestó:

- Lo que te dije: Hablar seriamente con él.

- ¿"Hablar" implica "golpearlo"?

- Oye, ese idiota estuvo diciendo pendejada y media sobre nosotros. Es su culpa estar así, no mía.

- ¡Argh! ¡A veces no sé qué hacer contigo!

- Venga – intervino Meyers -. Butters, chicos, tranquilos. No es hora de pelearse.

- ¡Díselo a él!

- ¡Butters, ya basta! – exclamó Trent.

- ¡Discúlpate con Kenny!

- ¡No lo haré!

- ¡Lo harás!

- ¡Qué no!

- ¡LO HARÁS!

Trent, harto, tomó a Butters de la muñeca y se lo llevó a un aula vacía para poder discutir con mayor tranquilidad el asunto. Josh, por su parte, negó con la cabeza.

- Es increíble que esos dos sean parientes cercanos – murmuró mientras se iba hacia donde estaba Clyde para charlar con él -… Increíble.


End file.
